


一个严肃的历史故事

by nightoye



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Kudos: 1





	一个严肃的历史故事

事情是在光棍节那天发生的。C大历史系的陈寿同学那一天闲得无聊，下课后去了711便利店，在地上捡到支毛笔。看起来很普通，不知是谁掉那的。

陈同学那一天想去买点啤酒抚慰自己没有妹子的人生。他捡起那支笔完全是下意识的。

我们都知道，假如夜神月没有捡起他的笔记，那最后什么故事都不会发生了。所以在整件事的开头，陈寿同学捡起了那支笔，充分说明了宇宙的荒诞，人生的无常，以及大仲马的正确。他说人的一天至少有六次改变命运的机会。

总之，陈寿同学就遇到了这么一次机会——但在故事的结尾你大概会发现这好像还是哪里不对。

总之他没想太多把笔放进包里然后忘了这回事，就把它带回了家。

时间转到晚上，当那支笔无意识地从包里自己滚出来显示了它的存在时，陈寿同学想去捡那支笔，然后，一只苍白细长的手率先出现在他眼前，将笔捡了起来。

他默默抬起头，眼见一个雌雄莫辩脸色苍白的美艳类人生物站在自己面前。衣着是古代的服饰。但也并没有哪里不像人类。

这个生物说：“啊，原来我的笔让你拿走了。”

陈寿：“你是谁……”

这里我们得顺带提到，陈寿同学平时也混什么起点龙空S1之类的以没有女朋友为特色的网站，所以他对奇怪的事情接受能力是很强的。而且通常奇怪的事情过去之后就会有大开金手指的剧情之类的你们懂……

所以他凭借着人类特有的乐观精神没特别崩溃。然后他面前的生物不为所动地微笑一下。

“我是地府的判官。用你们的话来说，就是勾魂的。”

“……所以……我要死了吗？”

判官认真解释：“不不不，我只是想去收集711的最新印花时不小心把我的笔丢了。”

但他看了看手中那支判官笔，突然皱起了眉头。

“这沾上了人类的气息呀……”

“……所以？”

“要不就送给你吧，我去向阎王要一支新的回来。”判官说着把笔给了他，自己就要慢慢地消失。

“诶等等！这东西有什么用啊？！”

“用它写下的，就会变成人类的命运。”判官消失在了空气中。“没关系，如果你真的不想要，就对它呼唤我吧，我会来解决的。”

……

这是怎么个设定啊！

陈寿同学意识到自己拥有了人间最大的金手指，这好像比什么特异功能什么天皇巨星老子都牛逼多了……

但改变人类的命运……具体是要怎样做？

他突然觉得自己应该先谨慎地进行试验。

如果他看过xx笔记大概就会发觉试验就是给自己挖坑的开始。然而人都是有作死的本能的，在这个时候，作死的精神需求压倒了一切。

他看了看自己书柜，随便抽出来一本本子。

看了看却是一怔。

这是高中时一个无聊涂鸦的设定集。那会陈同学正沉迷x点网文的架空历史中不能自拔，然后就产生了一种搞设定的爱好，最后生生编出来三个国家的一百多年的战争史，里面全都是他的狗血猎奇脑洞。然后他突然发现编设定太high了完全忘了把主角编进去，最后就描写了一个和自己同名的历史学家在国家再次统一后记录下了这段历史的事……

是的你们知道我说的是啥设定了。

陈寿同学很喜欢自己这堆设定然而从没有人care他。网上这类设定多了去了，一点都不稀奇。他为了自己对设定的迷恋考进了历史系，但这些玩意儿始终都无人问津。

他沉思了一下，自认为想出来一个不会影响到任何人，又可以做实验的解决方法。

他找到一瓶旧墨水，拿出判官给他那支笔，在本子后面写下：后来，这个设定衍生出了无数的网络小说，电视剧和电子游戏。

……真是起点流作者的妄想啊。

写完之后他等了十分钟，什么都没发生。

于是他就随便上网搜索了一下，然后爆炸了。

并不！！！！好像完全不对！！！！！！！

他懵逼了，第一反应是冲到自己放教材的书柜那里，抽出了最外面的一本书。

《马克思主义辩证唯物史观》

……

……

……有种，回到现实的感觉呢。

陈寿失眠了大半夜，第二天去上课。

教授走到台上，教授是权威人士，上课从不点名。

他说：今天我们来讲三国史。

……

教授说三国是在汉与魏晋之间的一段历史，社会思想和结构都发生了极大的变化，承接汉朝余绪对后世有着极大的影响，blabla

陈寿还在想马克思主义辩证唯物史观，他觉得这太他妈没有道理了，为什么我随便YY一个设定就改变了我国的历史，而居然还有一堆人告诉我历史是唯物的！！！

还有就是那个晋朝的陈寿那个三国志作者是怎么回事！那个人是我吗？真的是我YY的我自己吗？那个沉迷起点网文的死宅吗！

这不科学！

他觉得自己快疯了。中午吃饭的时候他一哥们来了，看他一副魂不守舍的样子问他怎么了。

陈寿说我们先吃饭，吃完了去书店。

哥们大惊：“你居然也有勤奋好学逛书店的一天！我看错你了！”

吃饭的时候陈同学讲了故事的经过。

“……你脑洞越来越大了我勒个去，再这样很快就能到起点上连载了。”

陈寿：“……兄弟，你就没有好奇过自己为什么叫曹操吗？”

“哦，这个啊，我爷爷那会喜欢看三国演义啊。你该不会说这是你认识了我之后编的吧。”

陈寿语重心长地教育他：“就是这样。你看，我们是多么好的兄弟啊。”

曹操对他异常嫌弃，鄙视了一轮之后让他自己去书店。

陈寿觉得自己大概应该再联系一下刘备关羽孙策等等人解释一下这个问题，然而考虑了半天他觉得事情多半会变成和刚才一样，而且如果自己创造历史的事情暴露了……到底会发生什么呢……

不还是不要继续往下做了。

（顺带一提诸葛亮是他原创的人物←_←）

陈寿同学在书店找到满满一书柜的三国史，外带某某著名教授的讲座光盘。里面甚至有自己导师的书……随便抽几本来看，都是大同小异。他又在网络上看到了各种各样关于自己这个设定的争论……看得陈寿脸色有点不太好。

啊……这个设定BUG这样多真是不好意思呢……………………难为你们这么辛苦地在网上想各种解释………………

什么这个地方还有这样的阴谋论！！！我身为作者都没猜到！！！你们脑洞好大！！！

诸如此类……

但他也是看过点科普的。对世界造成了这样大的影响，按照蝴蝶效应之类的，他这个时候早就应该不存在了吧？为什么现实生活除了这个，却反而没有受到太大的影响呢？

他沉思了很久。对历史的看法，每个历史学家都有不同的见解。可是如果过去是可以改变的，现实是可以随意扭曲的，那探寻真实的历史到底还有什么意义呢？或者他也可以忘记这个问题，用那支笔为自己创造一个更完美的人生，可是他确定这一切都会按自己想要的来发展吗？

或者这一切本来就只是现实罢了。他需要一个解答。

那天晚上他对着那支笔输送意念，果不其然，过了一会，判官就出现在他面前。

“怎么了？”

陈寿说我一不小心改变了整个历史……我该怎么办？

判官反而很迷茫：“什么怎么办？”

陈寿十分震惊：“我不该付出什么代价受到什么惩罚吗！小说里都是这么说的！”

“啊，你要是担心这个，一开始就不要用啦。”判官说道。“不过没有关系，我是不会坑你的，使用这支笔完全是无条件的。你想怎么用就怎么用。”

……好，好吧。那么我有办法把现实回归到本来的样子嘛？”

“什么是本来的样子？”

陈寿怔了怔。然后他试图回忆起被扭曲之前的历史。但是……怎么都想不起来。在汉晋交替的那一百年间原本发生过什么事？原来有些什么人？他怎么也想不起来。他心里甚至有种怀疑感，就是那个旧的历史真的存在过吗？他用什么证据，才能确定那里真的有别的事情发生过？

“你明白了吧？一旦你动用那支笔改变现实，那现实就确定下来了，你根本不需要做什么回到原来的样子。因为原来的样子本身就不存在了。”

“可是，还是有一些证据留存着。一些巧合……”

“比如说，你恰好认识叫曹操，刘备，孙策的人……”

陈寿点了点头。

判官说：“注意你的身边吧，到处都是这样的证据。”

陈寿毛骨悚然，他觉得这句话大概意味着历史被改变了不止一次。也许每一次，都会诞生这样让人不会在意，只会作为趣谈的巧合……

他问：“但我对过去造成了这样大的改变，竟然没有导致什么蝴蝶效应吗？”

“因果律不像你想象的那样。物质和时空在一开始就已经注定了，你改变过去只是改变了过去的状态。再说，你的蝴蝶效应，不就是你想要的大家都来写这个设定吗？”

“……不，我的最初想法是大家都崇拜想出这个设定的我，并且好好地给我版权费，而并不是这样什么都不知道，却让乱七八糟的研究结果满天飞。”

“……真遗憾，那你当时就应该把这个想法写下来。”

不过陈寿摇了摇头，他觉得再补写也没什么意思了，说不定又会对世界造成什么巨大的改变。说实话，光是三国这事，就已经够呛了。

于是他对判官说了自己的想法，表示我怕自己又作死，你还是把这个拿回去吧。

判官同意了。

即将消失的时候，他说：“你真的没有什么别的愿望吗……？”

陈寿想起了他在捡到那支笔的时候想的问题。他说：“我是不是能有个女朋友……？”

判官听了，散发出一阵嘲讽的大笑声，带着那支笔彻底消失了。房间里空空如也，一无所有。

……

哦，好吧。

陈寿同学颓然坐在了椅子上。他想到：今天他已知道了历史的真相，想到了人类的终极问题，否定了从小的唯物教育，辛苦做的设定一毛钱的版权费也不会有。最后，仍然没有女朋友。

这真是人生中最暗淡的一天了。

END


End file.
